Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division/Message from the Writers
Hey everyone, this is Ahmad, Ultra and Ulti, the creators of the movie. Please do read the following message before you start. First off, the movie was promised to be a war story in a grey morality world. But this was super hard to actually build a story for, as most of the characters people signed up were essentially good people. They all wanted their characters to have morals, with the exception of a few who opted for a rather mysterious character (Dyten), or one who disagreed with everyone else, (Wat) or an outright sinister person (Aaron). Besides that, most wanted their character to be a hero, one that didn't want the war to happen, (specifically Reo) was nice to everyone, or had a very prominent role, such as betraying their faction (such as Ren), while very few actually left room for the character to be one who started the primary fight. While some of the characters being too nice (such as Ulti), were special on their own way due to wanting peace among everyone else, this left no room for us to be able to include the event that started the fight with our roster of characters. ''' Second, we took a much bigger bite than we hoped to swallow with the characters. By the time the sign ups ended, we had twenty-seven people signed up, and this was only within a single day! Theoretically, this would have helped us facilitate the fight scenes as we won't have just nameless Red Shirts to take the bullet, and we could have actual breathing characters. '''But the appearance of so many characters left almost no room for character development. This made us have to go for a story that focused more on story-driven content than character-driven stories. So, sorry everyone for disappointing, we barely had the ability to include your character. Third, many people thought the Ultra Singularity were gonna be very biased due to having two of the main writers being part of it being the writers, or due to having futuristic technology or whatever. To a writer who is aiming very hard to be neutral and make a good story, this was very disheartening and paining. We are NOT biased towards the Ultra Singularity, so we went to great lengths to antagonize the singularity and make them the least fortunate in general. This is not to mean we made them villains, we had already wanted everyone to be essentially an anti-hero. But they fell on the darker side of that anti-hero morality. Fourth, the Edgelords had a very nice complex mythos planned. But, this was a movie that took characters people made. Essentially, instead of being a star-worshipping cult, everyone joining the Edgelords wanted to be a lot more cynical, dark and cool, and mostly just joined to be on the same team as the people who were already on. This was a VERY different direction than the one we wanted to go with. So, after people, especially Cat, reacted negatively about the interpretation of our Edgelords. Admittedly, we should not have went with the whole concept of them in the first place. But this only came after we finished 60% of our production, so it was far too late. So we had to go back, rewrite a few scenes, and essentially recreate the Edgelord mythos and culture. The result is less than ideal, with very fragile motivations, but the characters are edgy, so it gets the job done. Fifth, pressure was exerted on us when writing this, mainly because of the whole Dakota controversy, or the Edgelord interpretation, or the general assumption that this wouldn't be done, or even people who judged the movie just based on the trailers and said it was gonna be bad in advance. All of those exerted stress, and we had to do the best we could to deliver a good movie. Please, enjoy the movie, and in case you liked it, please sign in for the fan list. Category:Tabs